


And the shame was on the other side

by adcsubject



Category: Atomic Blonde (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Delphine lives, F/F, Fake Character Death, Fix-It, Kissing, New York City, Past Violence, way too many literary references
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adcsubject/pseuds/adcsubject
Summary: Nếu đây là trò chơi thì cô sẽ chơi, như một quân cờ. Nếu đây là trò đùa thì cô sẽ để mình bị lừa. Nếu đây là một cái bẫy thì cô sẽ nhắm mắt, há miệng và nuốt mồi câu. Chỉ để Delphine có thể đứng ở đây. Chỉ để cô có thể gặp lại em lần nữa.





	And the shame was on the other side

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And the shame was on the other side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743407) by [actonbell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/actonbell/pseuds/actonbell). 



> Tặng Luudaigia.  
> Bản dịch đã được sự cho phép của tác giả.

_hai năm sau_  
  
Cô không  _lơ là c_ _ả_ _nh giác_ , có lẽ cô sẽ không bao giờ có thể lơ là trong kiếp này nữa, nhưng cô đang cho phép bản thân thư giãn nhất có thể, ngồi tựa lưng vào hàng rào trước Cây treo cổ, tận hưởng cái ngày mà người dân New York sẽ coi là một "ngày hè tuyệt vời": ấm áp, nhưng có chút se lạnh, những người dân đang nghỉ ăn trưa hòa cùng những người khách du lịch, tận hưởng hơi lạnh tỏa ra từ đài phun nước. Đó là khung cảnh đẹp như tranh vẽ: những nghệ sĩ guitar tài năng hòa lẫn đám thanh niên ngổ ngáo buôn bán chất gây nghiện, những cô cậu học sinh ngồi chơi cờ cùng với những người từng trải có dáng vẻ xưa tới mức nhìn họ như những chiếc lá khô, những người chơi lướt ván la hét người khác và bị người khác la hét, những cô trông trẻ rụt rè tập trung lại với nhau, một vài người nắm tay nhau, một vài gã đàn ông mặc vest máu me lem hết mặt mũi vừa nhồm nhoàm ăn bánh mỳ kẹp xúc xích vừa nói chuyện với nhau. Đó là độ cao của nền dân chủ, cái nồi nóng chảy đang đun sôi sùng sục -- Sokrates gọi nó là gì nhỉ? Một cái chợ ồn ã, hình như vậy. Trí nhớ của cô không còn như trước nữa, nó bị bao phủ bởi quá nhiều lời nói dối.  
  
Vòm đá cẩm thạch và những tượng đài khiến cô nhớ tới Châu Âu, và xung quanh đài phun nước có quá nhiều thợ ảnh, nghiệp dư có, chuyên nghiệp có, nhưng cái Cây treo cổ già vẫn là nơi thư giãn hoàn hảo: râm mát và được quây kín. Cô biết nơi này từng là nghĩa địa và rồi trở thành nơi vùi xác sau những đợt dịch sốt vàng, rằng có mười nghìn xác chết bên dưới mảnh đất nơi người ta đang trượt ván, tán tỉnh, chơi cờ, mua bán ma túy, ăn bánh mỳ kẹp xúc xích này. Họ đều đang đứng trên những nấm mộ, sống ngay trên cái chết. Nhưng nếu bạn nghĩ tới thì ở nơi nào cũng như vậy thôi. Có những điều không bao giờ thay đổi, không thể thay đổi, mặc dù nếu thay đổi thì mọi chuyện sẽ dễ dàng hơn.  _Nghĩ như v_ _ậ_ _y không ph_ _ả_ _i r_ _ấ_ _t tuy_ _ệ_ _t sao_.  
  
Cô vẫn chưa chọn lấy một cái tên mới. Cô muốn chọn ra một cái tên cô sẽ sử dụng lâu dài. Sau khi xong phi vụ tại Langley, Kurzfeld đã xé hộ chiếu và giấy khai sinh của cô, như một hình thức thể hiện câu nói:  _gi_ _ờ_ _cô có th_ _ể_ _tr_ _ở_ _thành b_ _ấ_ _t kỳ ai cô mu_ _ố_ _n._  Về sau cô biết được rằng ông ấy đã diễn màn kịch đó với tất cả các điệp viên khác, nhưng điều đó không làm giảm hiệu ứng. Không ai gọi cô bằng tên thật suốt mười năm qua -- suốt chừng đấy năm có lẽ đã không ai  _bi_ _ế_ _t_  tên thật của cô, ngoại trừ Kurzfeld. Cô tự hỏi cô sẽ nói gì nếu có thể quay ngược thời gian, một cô đã già với một bên giác mạc rách, bị thoát vị đĩa đệm, các khớp ngón tay thâm vì đánh đấm quá nhiều, đối mặt với một cô gái ngu ngốc mắt sáng lấp lánh trên người không một vết thâm tím, chưa đầy hai mươi mốt tuổi. Thậm còn nhỏ hơn Delphine hay Merkel. Đó là "tên thật" của cô, cái tên trên tài khoản ngân hàng và hợp đồng thuê nhà của cô, nhưng đó lại là cái tên mang cảm giác giống bí danh nhất. Cô sẽ thành người như thế nào, một kẻ chưa từng cần động tới thuốc giảm đau để thức dậy mỗi buổi sáng, một người nghĩ  _ph_ _ả_ _n b_ _ộ_ _i_ ilà kiểu khi người này đùa giỡn người kia? Kết hôn, ly hôn, một người mẹ, một người thông dịch viên? Nhưng mà, đó là lý do họ đã đưa cô ra khỏi cuộc sống sinh viên, như tóm lấy con cá hồi lên khỏi mặt nước:  _Gi_ _ả_ _ng viên môn ti_ _ế_ _ng Nga c_ _ủ_ _a cô nói r_ _ằ_ _ng cô có kh_ _ả_ _năng tr_ _ờ_ _i phú. Và cô có h_ _ọ_ _c võ? Judo, đúng không?_  Lúc đó cô đã  _ngu ng_ _ố_ _c_  mà cảm thấy tự hào về mấy cái thứ ôi-thật-giỏi-giang đấy, mà không nhận ra rằng cô đã tích mọi ô vuông trên cái tờ danh sách của chúng.  _Cô đã t_ _ừ_ _ng th_ _ử_ _n_ _ổ_ _súng chưa?_  Cô cười; bố cô đã dạy cô cách bắn súng và câu cá từ trước khi cô mười tuổi. Liệu cô có nói với cô gái ham muốn khám phá cả thế giới ấy,  _D_ _ừ_ _ng l_ _ạ_ _i, không, đ_ _ừ_ _ng tr_ _ả_ _l_ _ờ_ _i h_ _ọ_ _, hãy dành c_ _ả_ _cu_ _ộ_ _c đ_ _ờ_ _i cô mà d_ _ạ_ _y lũ h_ _ọ_ _c sinh nhàm chán_ không?  
  
Cô khẽ giật mình, bồn chồn, cố xua đi những suy nghĩ viển vông, vì hình như cô vừa thấy một cô gái nhìn giống Delphine tiến về gần cô từ phía đám đông. Điều đó xảy ra thường xuyên tới mức nó khiến cô phát bệnh, sáu tháng đầu, cứ mỗi khi thấy ai đó tóc đen, bắt gặp ai đó với cặp mắt tối. Nhưng một giây của hi vọng và niềm hân hoan khiến cô đau khổ ấy luôn được theo sau bởi sự thất vọng khiến cô chỉ muốn về ngay nhà, uống một chai rượu và đi ngủ. Không chắc mọi thứ giữa hai người có từng là "thật" hay không -- hay đó là thứ thật hơn bất kỳ thứ gì khác. Cô còn cảm thấy sợ hơn Delphine, sâu thẳm, khi biết rằng cái chết là điều tốt nhất sẽ xảy đến nếu vỏ bọc bị lộ, không biết có phải lòng cô đã chết từ lâu và đây chỉ là  một viễn cảnh của Địa ngục hay không. Và Delphine đã rất dũng cảm, rất ngốc nghếch -- thì thầm vào tai cô, như tình nhân,  _Percy bi_ _ế_ _t ch_ _ị_ _là ai -- à không -- ph_ _ả_ _i là ch_ _ị_ thật sự _là ai ch_ _ứ_ _. Và h_ _ắ_ _n ta cũng là m_ _ộ_ _t ngư_ _ờ_ _i khác._  Cô sẽ chiến đấu hết mình, cho hắn lên bờ xuống ruộng; chỉ cần một phát súng là kết liễu đời hắn. Có lẽ cô đã xem quá nhiều phim về Bond rồi, và tự quyết định mình cũng sẽ trở thành Bond, không phải Bond Girl. Ôi mấy bộ phim kinh điển. Đúng là một kẻ dũng cảm xinh đẹp ngốc nghếch làm sao.  
  
Cô ngồi chết trân bởi vì cơ thể cô thuyết phục có rằng, bằng cách nào đó, Delphine đang bước về phía cô, có nét khác so với trong trí nhớ của cô nên đó không thể là nhìn nhầm hay những ước muốn đang lừa dối cô. Delphine này không mặc mấy bộ đồ mà Delphine ở Berlin hay mặc, đồ đen với thái độ ngông cuồng, nhưng em vẫn rất sang trọng trong chiếc quần jeans và áo hồng cao cổ dài tay. Lấp ló đôi sandals làm lộ móng chân được hơn hồng theo màu áo. Nhìn em như du học sinh, ôm chặt chiếc túi xách bằng da lớn đeo qua vai và một tay cầm một túi giấy nhỏ màu nâu bên trong có thể là súng hoặc bữa trưa của em.  
  
Cô ngồi yên, không muốn dọa Delphine phòng khi em là một hồn ma, nếu cả cô và em đều là hồn ma. Delphine mỉm cười với cô. Cô muốn cười đáp lại, nói xin chào, nói  _b_ _ấ_ _t kỳ th_ _ứ_ _gì đó,_  nhưng miệng cô khô cứng, không thể thốt lên lời. Kurzfeld sẽ cười như được mùa nếu thấy cô lúc này. Cô nhắm mắt, đợi một vài giây rồi mở mắt ra, nhưng Delphine vẫn đứng đó.  
  
"Chị," Delphine nói bằng giọng khàn khàn của em, có chút thả thính, có chút lo lắng, sợ hãi nhưng vẫn là người cất tiếng trước, biết bản thân muốn gì, đúng con người của  _em._  Làm thế nào, làm thế nào chuyện này có thể là thật? Nhân bản, ảo giác, hồi sinh?  _K_ _ẻ_ _ch_ _ế_ _t đ_ _ề_ _u s_ _ố_ _ng l_ _ạ_ _i đư_ _ợ_ _c không hay hư nát, và chúng ta đ_ _ề_ _u s_ _ẽ_ _bi_ _ế_ _n hóa._  Trong một cái nháy mắt. Đây không thể nào một  _ph_ _ầ_ _n thư_ _ở_ _ng,_  dành cho cô. Nếu đây là một sự trừng phạt, nó có một khởi đầu thật ngọt ngào.  
  
"Em," cô chào lại, và Delphine cười rộng hơn, ngọt ngào hơn, thậm chí còn  _em_  hơn _._  Nếu như cuối cùng cô cũng phát điên, thì đây không phải một cách tệ để rời xa thực tế.  
  
Delphine khẽ nghiêng đầu, nhưng lọn tóc xoăn ẩn sau chiếc mũ đen, trông vẫn rất sang, nhưng cũng thật mềm mượt, nhìn vào chỉ muốn đưa tay ra vuốt lấy chúng. Cô nắm chặt bàn tay mình trong túi áo. "Chị không giận em," Delphine quan sát cô, giọng có vẻ bối rối nhưng cũng rất vui.  
  
Cái ý nghĩ  _gi_ _ậ_ _n_  một phép màu kỳ diệu như thế, sự hồi sinh mà cô không dám cầu nguyện, không dám mơ mộng, thật là buồn cười, cô chỉ muốn phá lên cười, hay thậm chí chỉ là cười mỉm một cái. Cô muốn tiến lên trước, đặt môi lên môi Delphine, nhắm mắt với những nụ hôn, vùi mặt vào cái cổ xinh đẹp ấy, và nắm chặt tay khiến móng chọc sâu vào lòng bàn tay. "Không. không, làm sao tôi có thể -- không hề."  
  
Delphine tiến lên một chút, lại gần cô hơn, tới trước mặt cô: nếu cô đứng dậy hai người sẽ gần như ôm nhau. Khoảng cách chết tiệt. Nhìn gần trông em còn như một phép màu hơn, chiếc cổ không tì vết, cặp mắt sáng và kiên định, không mông lung vô hồn, mạch máu dưới tay đập nhanh theo nhịp tim. Không chết.  _Em v_ _ẫ_ _n_ _ở_ _đây._  "Làm thế nào," cô thốt lên, giọng cô run, nghe khô khốc thật đáng xấu hổ -- nếu ai từng bị mất tất cả, bất kỳ thứ gì có ý nghĩa với họ, thì giọng họ cũng sẽ trở nên như thế.

Mặt Delphine tỏ ra thông cảm -- đó là thứ khiến cô mê mệt, trái tim rộng mở của em: vạch trần Percival, vạch trần cả Stachel, nhưng không làm gì với thông tin mật, không sử dụng bất kỳ vũ khí gì, cố gắng cứu lấy cô. (Cố gắng  _c_ _ứ_ _u l_ _ấ_ _y. Cô -- )_  Và còn  _đe d_ _ọ_ _a_  Percival, để lại ảnh cho Lorraine, hành động như thể em có thể tạo ra điều khác biệt. Như thể họ có thể làm gì đó có đạo đức. "Tổng cục An ninh Quốc gia đã nghe lén điện thoại của em," Delphine nói.  _Ugh, hi_ _ể_ _n nhiên h_ _ọ_ _s_ _ẽ_ _làm v_ _ậ_ _y._  "Khi em gọi cho Percival....họ biết rằng em đã biết, về chị, chị biết đấy. Em làm tình báo -- đã từng, trước khi gia nhập Tổng cục An ninh Quốc gia, làm này làm nọ, khi em vẫn còn là một công dân bình thường." Cô gật đầu: cũng giống như cô. Giống như cô: cả hai dần được nơi lỏng, những con cừu hiến tế nhẹ nhàng được đưa lên bàn thờ. "Đột nhiên, họ xuất hiện, tóm lấy em, và còn có một cô gái nữa -- cô ấy trông giống em! -- họ bắt cô ấy mặc đồ của em, giả vờ ngu ngốc, chị biết đấy, đeo tai nghe." Delphine nhìn xuống dưới, chỉnh lại dây túi xách da trên vai, chuyển trọng tâm từ chân này qua chân kia. "Em biết họ gài chúng ta -- Em muốn để lại lời nhắn cho chị, một dấu hiệu gì đó. Bất kỳ thứ gì. Nhưng họ không cho phép em."

Cô đưa tay chạm lấy cánh tay Delphine, cánh tay đang cầm cái túi giấy, để Delphine không thể nắm tay cô hay đẩy tay cô ra. Cái túi trên tay em đung đưa, nhưng khá nhẹ nên đó không thể là súng. Có lẽ là một con dao. "Chị hiểu, chị biết những việc họ làm. Tin chị đi." Cô tò mò Delphine có biết tên của cô gái kia không, có ai biết tên của cô ấy không; cô ấy có bị chôn cùng cái tên Delphine không, cùng cái cách Lorraine Broughton biến mất vào Somerset.

Delphine cười buồn với cô rồi nói tiếp: "Rồi họ thẩm vấn em, hỏi rất nhiều câu hỏi về chị. Em đã nói dối, nói rằng em đã quá xỉn. Chủ yếu họ hỏi sao em biết mà bám theo Percy, họ đang đói thông tin, chị biết đấy, sau vụ Farewell. Làm như em có chiêu trò gì đó! Chỉ là  _không ai_  tin tưởng ai _._  Và hắn ở đó, chị có thể nhận ra điều đó. Không "ở đó" giống những người khác khi họ làm công việc này quá lâu. Hắn muốn mọi người nghĩ hắn như thế. Nhưng hắn khác biệt."

"Em tin tôi," cô nói, "em đã  _nói_  với tôi rằng...." và trong một khoảnh khắc cô đã nghĩ rằng cô sắp khóc, siết chặt cánh tay của người con gái trở về từ cõi chết giữa công viên Manhattan đầy nắng, ngay trước những gã buôn thuốc, những người bán đồ ăn dạo, những đứa trẻ nghịch nước bắn tung tóe ở đài phun nước. Delphine buông tay ra khỏi quai túi xách và vỗ vỗ vai cô.

"Đúng vậy, đúng vậy," em nói, giọng dịu dàng như đang dỗ một đứa bé. "Nhưng mọi việc đều diễn ra tốt đẹp mà, chị thấy không? Em đã làm theo những gì chị nói, em đã rời bỏ nơi đó. Giờ em làm thu thập hình ảnh. -- Công việc văn phòng! Em đang trong kỳ nghỉ."

Và thế, cô cười, và nếu tiếng cười của cô nghe giống tiếng hét hay tiếng khóc thì người bên đường cũng chỉ bị phân tâm một chút. Delphine dùng tay trái lau dưới mắt cô, bên mắt bị hỏng -- từ giờ tầm nhìn của cô bên mắt đó sẽ mãi bị nhòe. Đủ lí do để thôi việc, và phải thận trọng sau khi đã rửa tay gác kiếm. Cô chưa từng ngờ tới việc này. "Làm thế em tìm thấy tôi?" cô hỏi, dần ổn định lại. Nếu đây là một trò chơi, một cái bẫy, một trò đùa, hay chỉ là cô cuối cùng cũng đã đánh mất sự tỉnh táo cuối cùng, cô vẫn muốn thử xem nó sẽ đi tới đâu.

Nếu đây là một bài kiểm tra, cô đã bị trượt, trượt đi trượt lại: trượt khi cô lợi dụng Delphine, khi cô lợi dụng James, khi cô lợi dụng tất cả bọn họ -- kể cả Percival, khi cô nói dối quá nhiều tới mức sự thật dần bị mờ nhòa và toàn bộ vật thể sống trên Trái Đất có khi cũng chỉ là một giấc mơ. Cô đã chuẩn bị sẵn tinh thần để bị thất vọng, rằng cuộc đời đầy nắng này là kết quả của các bác sĩ Liên Xô hay D.T đang xâm nhập vào não bộ của cô hay trụ sở đang cho cô bài kiểm tra khó nhằn nhất, cố lấy thêm một thông tin nữa về cô. Cô thậm chí còn không thể nghĩ ra họ đang kiểm tra gì -- cô có nên bỏ chạy không? Hôn Delphine ngay trước mặt tất cả mọi người? Giết em, với đôi bàn tay không? Hạ gục càng nhiều thường dân quanh cô càng tốt, bởi vì chắc chắn hơn một nửa số người ở đây đều được huấn luyện để hạ gục cô? Nếu bị trượt có nghĩa là cô phải ngồi đây, ánh nắng và bóng râm cùng hiện hữu trên làn da cô và Delphine đứng trước mặt cô, mỉm cười, và không có gì đứng sau cô ngoại trừ cái Cây treo cổ, có lẽ đây là điều cô thực sự muốn.

Nếu đây là trò chơi thì cô sẽ chơi, như một quân cờ. Nếu đây là trò đùa thì cô sẽ để mình bị lừa. Nếu đây là một cái bẫy thì cô sẽ nhắm mắt, há miệng và nuốt mồi câu. Chỉ để Delphine có thể đứng ở đây. Chỉ để cô có thể gặp lại em lần nữa.

Delphine đang nói chuyện, nhưng cô đã không nghe gì cả. Cô lắc đầu, nhìn xuống dưới, xấu hổ. Sự thiếu chú ý đó khiến lòng cô khó chịu. "Xin lỗi, tôi....xin lỗi."

"Không, không sao đâu," Delphine dễ dàng bỏ qua, "không có gì đâu mà," cô dò xét biểu cảm của Delphine, tìm dấu hiệu của lời nói dối, bất kỳ dấu hiệu nào. Không có gì cả. "Chị nói tên -- tên thật của chị," Delphine nói lại, lịch sự không nói to, "cho cậu bé ở Đông Berlin, Merkel? Cậu ấy nói là  _ch_ _ị_  nói."

Cô đã nói ư? Cô đã nói. Trước khi họ rời đi trong cuộc thuyên chuyển Spyglass, trước khi cô biết đó là một cái bẫy và MI6 đồng ý để Percival giết cô chỉ để lấy tờ danh sách quý giá của họ. Nhưng nói thật, về phần cô lúc đó, cô kéo thằng nhóc qua một bên, nói một hai câu, rồi ba bốn câu nữa, nhìn nét mặt thằng bé thay đổi, rồi lại thay đổi, quay lại dáng vẻ háo hức và sẵn sàng nghe lời. Thằng nhóc rất có tài; cô hi vọng nó sẽ tiến được xa -- không, cô không hi vọng thế, cô hi vọng thằng nhóc sẽ ra được khỏi cái ngành thối nát đó, hay an toàn trốn thoát khỏi nó, giống như Delphine. "Thằng nhóc -- vẫn ổn chứ?" cô hỏi, không chắc mình muốn nghe câu trả lời gì nữa.

Nhưng Delphine lại mỉm cười, một nụ cười thật sự, tỏa sáng như ánh ban mai. "Cậu ấy đã kết hôn rồi! Đó là chuyện tốt -- cậu ấy tìm thấy vợ của một điệp viên của Stasi, nhớ cô ấy chứ? Tên cô ấy là Frieda. Cậu ấy nhận nuôi đứa trẻ. Em đã ở cùng họ kỳ Giáng sinh. Em có thể cho chị số điện thoại của cậu ấy, nếu chị muốn."

Cái suy nghĩ Merkel có một cuộc sống bình thường, với một người vợ, một đứa con gái, một cái điện thoại, và một căn hộ với một cái điện thoại bàn và vợ và con gái đang bình yên sống ở đó, như ngôi nhà búp bê, khiến cô chóng mặt. "Tôi -- tôi muốn, phải, tôi muốn biết." Delphine lại chạm lên mặt cô, bởi cô lại đang khóc, không cần thở dồn dập để lấy khí nhưng cũng là khóc, thỉnh thoảng lại nấc lên. Delphine hôn lên trán cô như lời an ủi, như lời chúc phước, như cái chạm của một vị thánh: không như bất kỳ cái hôn nào cô từng có trước đây, không phải một hành động để yêu cầu sự động chạm hay quan hệ thể xác hay gì đó như thế,  _hãy giúp tôi hãy làm tình cho t_ _ớ_ _i khi tôi quên h_ _ế_ _t m_ _ọ_ _i phi_ _ề_ _n mu_ _ộ_ _n,_  chỉ là một cái chạm môi của Delphine lên làn da cô, nhẹ đến rồi lại nhẹ đi. Gần như còn chẳng thể cảm nhận được nó là thật. Đúng là cô đang say lần đầu Delphine hôn cô, khi cô hôn  _l_ _ạ_ _i,_  say bí tỉ nhưng cùng lúc cũng đầy căng thẳng và hoài nghi,  _T_ _ạ_ _i sao l_ _ạ_ _i có súng?_  Lúc đó cô không hoảng sợ, chỉ là biết rằng không có gì đơn giản như vẻ ngoài của nó, không có gì là thật, ta sống nhờ những lời nói dối và ta chết vì những sự thật. Không phải do đạn hay bất kỳ vũ khí nào. Bằng cách nào đó cô chưa từng che dấu bản chất thật của cô. Một linh hồn, một bóng ma, một hình ảnh ba chiều. Không có ai là thật.

Nhưng Delphine đang đứng đây, thật và còn sống ngay trước mặt cô, với đôi bàn tay ấm áp và bờ môi ấm áp, làn da em mịn màng và mạch máu của em nóng ấm, không hề khô ráp và lạnh ngắt, ngược lại hoàn toàn so với người chết, còn sống như những đóa hoa như những cái cây như những đứa trẻ. Có lẽ nó có nghĩa là những gì đã xảy ra cũng là thật. Có lẽ thế. Cô đã tạo ra quá nhiều rủi ro từ lần đầu tán tỉnh Delphine, lại gần em, thay vì cười lạnh lùng và bỏ đi, và giờ cô cảm thấy hối hận và giờ cô lại khóc, khóc thật sự, và thở gấp, "Tôi xin lỗi, thật sự xin lỗi, tôi -- đãng lẽ tôi không nên -- tôi không muốn rời xa em -- " Delphine nói "Shhh, không, không sao đâu, ổn cả rồi," bằng cái giọng dịu dàng ấy, tiến lên và đặt túi giấy xuống bên cạnh cô (cô có thể dùng chân hất nó lên, cầm lấy bất cứ thứ gì đang ở bên trong, tìm ra sự thật -- ), và ôm cô như một người mẹ, mang đi những giọt nước mắt, nỗi đau, sự run rẩy, và tất cả của cô. Cái tui xách da chắn giữa hai người và Delphine ôm cô thậm chí còn gần hơn, gần tới mức cô có thể cảm nhận được nhịp mạch đập ở cổ Delphine, và Delphine hôn lên trán cô lần nữa, cùng cái chạm môi nhẹ tựa lông hồng, một cái, hai cái. Bên dưới tóc hai người, cô đặt môi lên bên cổ họng Delphine, muốn cắn mà mút nó và để lại những vết thâm, nhìn thấy những giọt máu thật sự cô thể đưa ra khỏi làn da kia để chứng minh cả hai đang ở đây, đang tồn tại, và là thật. Nhưng cô lui người về và lấy một chiếc khăn tay ra khỏi túi -- một trong những thói quen của người Anh mà cô không thể bỏ, sau khi giả vờ quá lâu. (Một thói quen khác là uống trà, và cô đang rất muốn uống nó.)

"Có gì trong cái túi này vậy?" cuối cùng cô cũng hỏi, chọc chọc cái túi bằng mũi giày sau khi đã lau hết nước mắt, cẩn thận với bên mắt bị hỏng, và bật cười lớn khi Delphine mở cái túi ra và bên trong là hai chiếc bánh mỳ vòng bagel, kèm kem phô mai và cá hồi muối phi lê -- "đồ ăn sang đấy," cô nói, khuôn mặt tận hưởng theo từng từ như thể cố có thể nếm được hương vị khói ngọt của cá. Cả hai quyết định bước qua thanh chắn và ngồi trên thảm cỏ dưới chân Cây treo cổ, thách thức bảo vệ nào dám tới bắt họ đi ra. Delphine lấy chiếc túi xách của mình làm thành một cái bàn, mở túi giấy, lấy ra vài mẩu giấy ăn, và quết kem phô mai và cá lên bữa tiệc nhỏ của họ, phép màu của riêng họ về bánh mỳ và cá

Cô vòng một tay qua ôm Delphine, Delphine ngả mái tóc đen xinh đẹp, nóng dưới ánh mặt trời, lên vai cô, và cả hai đều đang sống đang sống  _đang sống:_  đang sống tới mức họ chẳng cần cảm thấy sợ hãi hay thậm chí là nhớ tới cái chết có tồn tại, như những con cá dưới mặt nước sợ bị cắn câu và lôi lên khỏi mặt nước.

 

 


End file.
